


A New Accessory

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [73]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Rufus, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: There's a company event that Rufus just barely managed to talk Cloud into attending. But when he shows up, he's got a little surprise Rufus wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	A New Accessory

He’d known that Cloud was annoyed by Rufus talking him into attending this function, but he hadn’t realized that Cloud had been that angry. Or maybe Rufus was wrong for the reason why Cloud was here, currently _torturing_ him? Maybe instead he had done something very, very good for Cloud to have chosen now of all times to do the one thing he had previously absolutely refused to do. 

The alternating mindsets battled for victory in his head as Rufus crossed the room to greet his entering lover, sweeping in and snatching him away to draw him to a nearby corner for a quick moment of privacy. 

“When you asked for us to come to this separately, I wasn’t expecting _this_.” Rufus said, eyes fixed on Cloud’s new accessory. 

It was a small thing really, not much bigger than the size of Rufus’s fingerprint. But it might as well have been as large as a neon sign for the way that it caught Rufus’s eyes. It wasn’t the size of the earing, it was what shape the earing took. It was the fact that Cloud had traded out his usual Fenrir-inspired accessory for something that very clearly, very definitively was in the shape of Rufus’s last name, the kanji taking the flair that Rufus preferred, and not his father. 

It caused Rufus’s breath to instantaneously catch in his throat and _stay_ there. He stared at it for several long, literally breathless moments before Cloud finally snapped his fingers in front of his face, looking at him with smug eyes that knew _exactly_ what the brat had just done to Rufus’s composure. 

“I suppose this is my punishment?” Rufus asked dryly once he’d finally drawn in a breath and gathered up a shade of his usual composure. He pushed away his instantaneous and overwhelming **want** , reaching out to take Cloud’s arm in his and turning to face the room full of circling vultures- several of which were looking their way as if they were able to sniff out the slightest hint of a juicy bit of gossip. Which Cloud wearing his name definitely was. 

Cloud accepted the gesture with the grace of one that had just thoroughly upstaged the other, and knew it. 

“Well, you did mention that we were staying here _all_ day long. It’s only fair that I should arrange some entertainment for myself during it.” Cloud remarked with an easy shrug. 

“And entertainment I’ve no doubt you’ll have.” Rufus replied dryly. One of Cloud’s favorite activities seemed to be working Rufus up until he entirely cracked and lost his self-restraint completely. Usually by taking thorough, enjoyable revenge out on Cloud’s body. Not that Cloud didn’t enjoy every minute of that, but considering that Rufus did too…. Well, it might just be okay. 

“I look forward to it.” Cloud said with a satisfied smirk, and Rufus couldn’t help the fond smile that overtook his face as they both stepped back out into the snakepit.

**Author's Note:**

> Rufus actually hating social events and the people within them just as much as someone like Cloud does is a headcanon of mine. Not that he doesn’t still use every single one of him that he can to spread his influence and improve his position. 
> 
> I also don’t think that it’s canon that Rufus uses a differently formatted (perhaps stylized) kanji than his father, but I feel that it is very much something that Rufus **would** do, so there’s another headcanon of mine! ~~I could be forgetting something and he actually does. In which case, hey! Canon!~~


End file.
